Tu papá no me quiere
by yusha
Summary: -¿Qué Peter está saliendo con quién...? -apartando los ojos del circuito que apenas un instante atrás había estado soldando Tony hizo la pregunta a Steve, no porque hubiera escuchado mal sino porque estaba dándole la oportunidad a que se retractara de lo que había dicho. / SLASH / Éste Fict es un regalo para Deih, mi Amiga Secreta del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados para esta historia me pertenecen: todo es propiedad de Marvel comics y sus respectivos autores.

Este fict participa en la actividad del **Amigo Secreto** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

Para **Deih** , la mejor amiga secreta que me pudo tocar.

 **Petición** **:** _me gustaría que fuese PeterxWade [Spiderman/Deadpool]. **O** StevexTony [Iron Man/Capitán América]. De elegir la segunda, me encantaría que colocaran a Peter como su hijo adoptivo o hicieran mención de ello. Siempre me gustó verlos como padres, sobre todo con el pequeño genio araña. El género puede ser Humor, Romance, Family. Cualquiera menos Drama, Angst o similar._

 **Cantidad de palabras:** _2289_

 **Advertencias:** _OoC altamente probable / ¿Posible Universo Alterno?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Tu papá no me quiere**

 _Por Yusha_

 _._

* * *

―¿Qué Peter está saliendo con quién?

Apartando los ojos del circuito que apenas un instante atrás había estado soldando y ahora se encontraba completamente arruinado debido a la falta de tacto y sutileza con que Steve le había dado la noticia, Tony Stark hizo la pregunta no porque hubiera escuchado mal sino porque estaba dándole la oportunidad a que se retractara de lo que había comentado.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa, no sólo el rubio repitió las palabras que había dicho sino que se atrevió a agregar unos cuantos datos más sobre la identidad del muchacho a quien había nombrado, al parecer sin notar que no se trataba de una falta de conocimiento por parte de quien desde hace algunos años era su pareja.

―Con Wade Wilson. Ya sabes, ¿el chico que se hace llamar Deadpool y vive al final de la calle...?

―Sí, sí, sé quién es Wade Wilson, Steve, te escuché la primera vez, no soy idiota ―poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia el lugar en que el capitán Rogers se encontraba cómodamente sentado mirando la televisión, sin el menor decoro el moreno le interrumpió poniéndose justo frente al aparato, obteniendo entonces una mirada por parte de su interlocutor que al arquear una de sus cejas parecía deslindarse de la indirecta ofensa hacia su genialidad e intelecto cuando preguntó.

―¿Si ya sabes quién es, entonces por qué…?

―Porque tenía la esperanza de haberte escuchado mal, ¿si? Por eso pregunté ―haciendo ademanes con ambas manos de nueva cuenta el presidente de industrias Stark le interrumpió, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos como queriendo hacerle ver que esperaba más de él, no sé, ¡que tal vez le leyera la mente y entendiera lo que pensaba en lugar de esperar una respuesta directa!

Pero Steve siguió mirándole de la misma manera sin darse por entendido mientras levantaba el control remoto para señalar la televisión que gracias a Tony ya no podía seguir viendo y con calma preguntó.

―Entonces, ya que eso ha quedado claro, ¿puedo seguir? ―le dijo en referencia a que si le permitiría seguir viendo su programa, y tras un segundo o dos Tony asintió pese a que no se movió de frente al televisor.

―Si claro, continúa ―le dijo, éste haciendo referencia a la información que estaba proporcionándole sobre su hijo adoptivo.

Y suspirando, Steve desvió su mirada hacia un lateral durante unos instantes como si tuviera que buscar calmarse, antes de echarle un vistazo al control remoto para presionar el botón de silencio y posteriormente cruzarse de brazos y mirar de nuevo a Tony y poder contarle el resto de lo que sabía sobre la relación de su pequeño Peter…

Aunque dicho sea de paso, de pequeño no tenía nada más que la estatura, porque recientemente había cumplido los 17 años y seguía del tamaño de un niño de 13… pero Steve era optimista y sabía que a Peter le quedaban aún unos cuantos años para crecer y dar el estirón.

―¿Steve? ¿Hola? ¡Estoy esperando!

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del capitán Rogers, Tony habló de nuevo apremiándolo para que hablara, y Steve dando otro suspiro por fin le contó lo que sabía.

―Peter ha estado saliendo con Wade desde hace un par de semanas, los descubrí apenas hace un par de días… y como Peter se veía tenso le dije que podría invitarlo hoy a cenar ―le dijo con total tranquilidad.

―¿Qué tú le pediste qué…? ―mirándole fijamente, tras unos segundos en silencio Tony cuestionó, y Steve de nuevo repitió.

―Que lo invitara hoy a…

―¡A cenar! Le pediste que lo invitara hoy a cenar ―interrumpió de nuevo el moreno al percatarse de que Steve seguía sin captar que sus preguntas no eran para que repitiera lo que había dicho sino para que le proporcionara más información de sus motivos, ante lo cual, tras desviar un segundo la mirada y dar un par de pasos erráticos agregó: ―la pregunta, Capitán, es: ¿por qué? ―dijo mirándolo de nuevo en busca de una explicación suficientemente razonable como para aceptar aquello.

Porque siendo honestos, Tony no sabía qué había visto su hijo en él y cómo era que Steve estaba permitiéndolo tomando en cuenta los antecedentes del supuesto novio de Peter.

Es decir, los dos conocían a ese chico Wade Wilson alias Deadpool que vivía al final de la calle y que se había visto envuelto en numerosos casos de crimen y asesinato –ninguno de ellos confirmado–. Además, los dos sabían que físicamente no era el sujeto más atractivo ni respetuoso ni prudente ni decoroso ¡ni nada que pudiera hacerlo un buen partido para nadie!

Bueno, que a lo mejor el chico no tenía la culpa de tener una cara espantosa, eso había sido cosa de la genética y de sus padres… aunque pensándolo bien tal vez sí lo era.

En realidad Tony no sabía cómo es que se había quemado y medio desfigurado… ¡pero de lo que si era completamente responsable era de ser vulgar, grosero y malhablado!, y era precisamente por eso que no entendía cómo es que Steve no se estaba oponiendo a esa extraña y peligrosa relación.

¿No estaba Steve siempre pidiéndole que moderara su lenguaje en cuanto se le salía una pequeña mala palabra…?

Así que sin apartar sus ojos de los de su pareja, Tony Stark se mantuvo durante unos instantes en silencio esperando a que el rubio le explicara el porqué, mismo que supo no le gustaría en cuanto lo escuchó pronunciar la primera de todas sus palabras.

―Bucky dice…

―¿Bucky dice? ¿Bucky dice? ¿Qué pasa Steve? ¿Estás permitiendo esa relación sólo porque tu mejor amigo lo dice? Por el amor de Dios Steve, ¡el sujeto está saliendo con Natasha! ¿Qué se supone que va a saber él de relaciones gay?

Tratando de hacerle ver la falta de conexión entre una referencia y otra, en este caso la perspectiva y opinión de un hombre heterosexual con la de un hombre homosexual, y que nada tenía que ver con el recelo que sentía ante el mejor amigo del capitán Rogers, Tony le interrumpió prácticamente sin dejarle decir nada; y aunque Steve comenzaba a odiar que le interrumpiera a cada frase que daba, respirando profundo mientras se impulsaba un poco hacia el frente para apoyar los codos en sus piernas y cubrirse los ojos un instante con ambas manos, haciendo uso de su paciencia respiró profundo antes de descubrirse y preguntar.

―¿Terminaste? ―dijo, y Tony consciente de la irritación de Steve, asintió.

―Si ―dijo, y asintiendo también Steve retomó la palabra esperando que ésta vez no lo interrumpiera.

―Bucky dice que aunque no estemos de acuerdo con esa relación, lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlo y darle la confianza para que hable con nosotros sobre eso―dijo, y aunque no pronunció las palabras " _justo como él me apoyó cuando tu y yo iniciamos nuestra relación_ ", por la forma en que miraba a Tony éstas quedaron implícitas… o al menos eso pensó Steve hasta que escuchó al moreno preguntar.

―¿En serio vamos a confiar en el criterio de tu amigo heterosexual? ―le dijo aún negándose a aceptar no sólo la situación sino también el consejo de Bucky, y Steve cansado de la charla se puso de pie.

―Mira a mí tampoco me hace muy feliz que Peter esté saliendo con Wade, pero prefiero saber la verdad en lugar de que me mienta ―le aseguró encaminándose hacia la cocina, supuestamente él dando por terminada la charla, más Tony tras un segundo o dos lo siguió.

―¡Aja! Ya entiendo, esta cena es algo así como una trampa, ¿cierto? Claro, ahora todo está claro: mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos mantenlos todavía más cercanos. Si, ¡bien pensado Steve…!

.

.

.

―¡Hey Spideylove! ¿Listo para ir por unas chimichangas?

Saliendo del callejón oscuro que se encontraba a unas pocas calles de la torre Stark, Wade Wilson quitándose la máscara con que usualmente cubría su cara esbozó una amplia sonrisa e interceptó al fanático de las arañas que era Peter Parker, inclinándose de inmediato para agarrarle el trasero y robarle un pequeño beso al chico, que se cubrió pudorosamente los labios y lo empujó además de que se hizo para atrás, desviando la cabeza hacia un lado.

―¡Wade! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? ―un poco azorado le reclamó, y el susodicho tras un parpadeo deformó su rostro feliz y sonriente por uno que mostraba absoluto dolor y sufrimiento.

―¿Qué pasa Pete? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ―con la voz más triste y al borde del llanto que poseía le preguntó. ―¿Hay otro? ¿Es eso, verdad? ¡No, ya se! ¡Es que te da pena que te vean conmigo! ―mostrándose en verdad herido, Wade retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón.

―No seas exagerado ― Peter le pidió, mirándolo aún de reojo ante lo cual Wade retrocedió un par de pasos más y sollozó.

Y exhalando un suspiro, al final Peter negó.

―No me da vergüenza que me vean contigo Wade, sólo no me gustan las muestras de afecto en la vía pública ―le dijo, y un segundo después Wade ya estaba invadiendo de nuevo el espacio vital de Peter sonriendo con amplitud.

―¿Entonces podemos ir a tu cuarto y practicar todas las posiciones sexuales que he estado buscando en internet? ―entusiasmado preguntó, sus manos haciendo ademán de que estaban listas para apretar y jalar…

―¡Wade por favor!

―¡Oh sí, con mucho gusto te haré el favor Spideylove! ―y antes de que Wade le tomara de la mano y lo llevara a rastras a la torre Stark, Peter logró soltarse y recordarle algo que para él era sumamente importante.

―Mis padres esperan a que vayamos a cenar ¿recuerdas? Además, quedamos en que no habría nada de sexo, aún soy muy joven para eso ―le dijo y Wade se cruzó de brazos mientras chasqueaba la lengua, apartando su mirada del rostro de Peter para mirarnos a través del monitor y comentar.

―Él no lo dice en serio, tan sólo está un poco nervioso porque su madre nos encontró el otro día jugueteando en la cama…

―¿Wade? ¿Con quién hablas?

Y volviendo a fijar su atención en su novio, tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos unió su frente a la de él y respondió.

―Con nadie porque aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo ―dijo, no obstante desviando un poco la mirada por sobre el hombro de Peter para darnos un guiñó cómplice y a continuación, al volver a mirarlo agregar: ―por favor Pete sabes que todo va a salir bien, ganarme el cariño de tus padres va a ser easy, breezy, beautiful…

―Ese el eslogan de Covergirl ―mirándole serio Peter interrumpió y Wade riéndose le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de tomarlo de la mano y echar a andar hacia la puerta del edificio Stark.

―Tranquilo Pete, ya te dije que todo va a salir bien así que andando, tus padres nos están esperando ―dijo, y mientras era arrastrado Peter volteó hacia atrás buscando a la persona con quien Wade hablaba instantes atrás, pero en efecto ahí no había nadie aparte de ellos dos.

.

.

.

―¿Entonces así serán las cosas a partir de ahora?, ¿tú serás el padre bueno y yo seré el padre malo? ―recargándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaba un bastoncito de zanahoria de los que Steve había cortado, Tony preguntó.

―Por favor Tony esto no se trata de bandos ―un poco cansado el rubio le contestó dándole una mirada seria antes de tomar el refractario con la cena y meterlo al horno para que ésta se cociera.

―¿Estás seguro? Apuesto que si les decimos a nuestros amigos lo que pasa cada uno tomará partido. Esto podría convertirse en una guerra civil ¿sabes? ―le dijo señalándole con el trozo de verdura antes de llevárselo a la boca y masticarlo.

Y aunque Steve abrió la boca para decirle algo, muy probablemente una advertencia de que ni se le ocurriera poner el tema a discusión con el resto de sus amigos a quienes ambos veían como su familia, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de su hijo se lo impidió.

―¿Papás? Ya estamos en casa… ―escucharon ambos a Peter decir y tras intercambiar una mirada, Steve se apresuró para adelantar a Tony que antes de salir murmuró.

―Recuerda el plan: tú serás el bueno y yo seré el malo ―le dijo, y aunque Steve le dio una mirada de advertencia, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la cocina trató de darle una mirada alentadora a Peter justo antes de que Wade se interpusiera extendiendo su mano hacia el capitán Rogers para saludarlo.

―¡Suegra que gusto me da verla! ¿Se hizo algo? La veo más bella que el otro día que la vi ―dijo y volteando hacia el monito comentó: ―debe ser que ahora no está furiosa por encontrarme con las manos en el trasero de su hijo ―y tras guiñarnos el ojo volvió su vista al frente, soltando a Steve para acercarse a Tony para saludarlo también. ―¡Señor suegro! ―dijo extendiendo su mano también para él.

―Señor Stark para ti jovencito ―respondiendo el saludo y tratando de machacarle la mano en el proceso Tony le aclaró, y Wade arqueando un poco las cejas desvió la mirada y mirándonos susurró.

―Vaya, creo que mi suegro no me quiere ―dijo, y Steve acercándose a Peter en un susurro preguntó.

―¿Con quién habla? ―dijo y su hijo encogiéndose de hombros, con total sinceridad contestó.

―No tengo idea, a veces Wade es demasiado raro ―y girando un poco cerró la puerta del departamento mientras Wade se despedía de nosotros con una de sus manos.

De alguna manera él sabía que no veríamos el resto de lo que pasaría.

.

.

.

 **F I N**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Y sé que este fict me ha quedado demasiado raro, en especial ese final pero no he podido evitarlo jajajaja xD_

 _Querida Deih, ¡oficialmente es la primera vez que escribo y publico un fict del universo Marvel y que encima es un Stony y Spiderpool!_

 _En lo personal, creo que debo estar loca o algo así, no porque haya elegido ésta petición sino porque de las 4, en cuanto la ví pensé que sería la más fácil de desarrollar así que me puse a hacerla, pero como no es mi fandom ni mi genero dudé y traté de hacer la de Inojin… pero vamos, que lo mío es escribir sobre los Nara no de los Yamanaka y regresé a la idea original que era este fict jajaja xD_

 _En fin, espero de todo corazón que el fict sea de tu agrado, como ya te dije previamente es la primera vez que escribo de éstos personajes, y que si bien me encantan y los amo, nunca pensé que iba a escribir algo de ellos (y menos del tipo slash) así que si puse cosas sin sentido o si te parecen muy OoC te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no puedes negar que al menos lo intenté jajaja, en especial esas partes donde sale Wade, porque me basé mucho en los comics Spiderpool que he visto (salvo esas partes en que rompe la 4ª dimensión para hablarnos) xD_

 _En fin, sin más que agregar me despido, muchos besos y abrazos y bendiciones y cosas buenas para ti mi querida Deih, en serio espero lo pases bien y te lleguen buenos regalos, ¡te amo, abrazos de mi para ti! =D_

 _¡Felices Fiestas, se vale dejar reviews! =D_


End file.
